gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ZMS-008 Efreet
The ZMS-008 ''Efreet'' is a mobile suit from Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha. Developed by the Zeon Empire, it is the first true stealth mobile suit in existence. Appearance Obviously it is based on the MS-08TX/N Efreet Nacht. Only difference is it is painted standard Zeon green, though ace custom units do exist as usual, namely Nimbus Schterzen's dark blue and red shouldered unit and Erik Blanke's dark purple unit. Technology & Combat Characteristics Created by Zimmad Mobile Weapon Works, the future developers of the [[ZMS-009 Dom|ZMS-009 Dom]], the Efreet is the first true stealth mobile suit to exist in the Galactic Century era. Though almost all Zeon weapons have some degree of stealth capability, namely through the Mirage Colloid, the latter device's high energy drain as well as its inability to completely conceal thermal emission (namely in beam discharges) means that such capabilities can only be used sparingly. To circumvent this, the Efreet is equipped with an enhanced version of the Mirage Colloid that can shroud it from most forms of detection, as well as highly specialized weaponry that are not only difficult to trace, but can be utilized while the Colloid is activated. Such weapons round out to four blitz kunai, a blitz blade and two forearm mounted triple beam guns. In terms of basic performance, the Efreet is roughly equivalent to the [[ZMS-007 Gouf|ZMS-007 Gouf]], making it a deadly combatant even when decloaked. Armaments *'Blitz Kunai' :Modeled after the throwing blade weapons of an Old Earth assassin sect, the Blitz Kunai are designed for single hit kills. Upon impact with its target, the kunai will discharge an electrical pulse that will neutralize said target's internal mechanics and control systems. Though effective, they unfortunately can only be used once in this manner, after which they must be returned to their storage racks for recharge. The Efreet carries four kunais, with two placed on the legs and two on the side skirt armor. *'Triple Beam Gun' :The Efreet's only conventional weapons, mounted within its forearms. These are the only basic weapons that the Efreet cannot use without rendering itself vulnerable to detection, even when the Mirage Colloid is active. As a result, the beam guns are meant as backup weapons, namely should the Efreet be detected, and are otherwise concealed within armor plates when not in use. *'Blitz Blade' :The blitz blade is the Efreet's primary weapon. Composed of a rare metal, the blade is both sharp and durable enough to cut through most modern day alloys, as well as resilient enough that it can even be used against beam weaponry. As its name also alludes to, the blade is capable of channeling an electrical pulse across its length so that, upon contact with a target, it can short out control systems and internal mechanics. And finally, as it is a solid metal weapon, it does not leave a thermal signature like most conventional (beam) weapons, such that it can be used even when the Mirage Colloid is active. It is placed within a special sheath across the Efreet's back when not in use. System Features *'Mirage Colloid' : For its intended role, the Efreet is equipped with an specially enhanced Mirage Colloid unit. The stealth system functions by generating a field of colloid particles around its host, which in turn reflect light and sensor waves, effectively making the unit invisible to both sensors and the naked eye. Unlike most other types however, the Efreet was designed to engage in combat under the Colloid's cloak, and so its tactical and drive systems are not hampered even when the Colloid is hampered. The tradeoff, however, is that the Efreet cannot mount conventional weapons or defense systems, namely beam shields, due to their energy drain and leaving thermal patterns. As a result, Efreet pilots must take care to avoid detection at all costs, and to withdraw if in fact found by the enemy. History As the first true stealth mobile suit to be developed and fielded, the Efreet was meant primarily for clandestine (or "black") operations. As a result, it had a relatively limited production run, with only a handful of units being developed and primarily distributed to black force units throughout the galaxy. Despite this however, more than a few higher-ranked officers and otherwise noteworthy ace pilots would become aware of the Efreet's existence and acquire their own units. Among them would be Commander Nimbus Schterzen, otherwise known as the Paladin of Zeon, who would paint his Efreet in his trademark midnight blue with crimson red shoulders. Another ''Efreet ''would belong to Lieutenant Commander Erik Blanke, who would have his unit tinted in dark purple.